Rubber Bands
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Cerita tentang Len, Rin, dan sebuah karet gelang biasa yang menjadi pengikat bagi keduanya. / "Semoga semuanya akan terus tersambung. Seperti karet, yang tidak dapat diputuskan meskipun sekencang apapun mendapat tarikan..kecuali ada sebuah pisau yang memutuskannya." / "Jika 'pisau' itu berusaha memisahkan kita, mari kita bersama-sama menghadapinya agar kita terus tersambung!"


Title: Rubber Band

Rated: K+

Pairings: LenRin

Cerita tentang Len, Rin, dan sebuah karet gelang biasa yang menjadi pengikat bagi keduanya. / "Semoga semuanya akan terus tersambung. Seperti karet, yang tidak dapat diputuskan meskipun sekencang apapun mendapat tarikan..kecuali ada sebuah pisau yang memutuskannya." / "Jika 'pisau' itu berusaha memisahkan kita, mari kita bersama-sama menghadapinya agar kita terus tersambung!"

Warning: Typos, maybe? Or…OOC, maybe?

One-Shoot!

.

.

.

Len hanya diam menatap keluar jendela. Dibalik dua lensa kacanya, kedua iris _Azure_nya sudah tampak memudar serta hampir tidak ada harapan hidup didalamnya. Selang infus tampak berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya, menemani dirinya yang sendirian. Daun-daun _momiji_ tampak berjatuhan, beberapa daun momiji Len biarkan masuk kedalam ruangan tempat dirinya sedang terbaring lemah.

Len Kagamine. Merupakan anak lelaki bungsu dari keluarga ternama Kagamine. Kondisi jantungnya lemah, membuatnya harus mendekam berhari-hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit. Keluarganya jarang menjenguknya. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri, Rinto Kagamine. Jika menjenguk pun mereka hanya sekedar berbasa-basi beberapa menit, lalu pergi tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Len yang semakin hari semakin menurun.

Begitulah. Len selalu menanti-nantikan akhir dari hidupnya. Ia sudah bosan. Ia tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali karena jarang keluar dan melihat orang lain selain para perawat yang merawatnya atau keluarganya.

Len memungut momiji tersebut dari kusen jendela, jarinya yang lemas mengusapnya perlahan. Momiji kering itu tampak rapuh, begitu jarinya bersentuhan dengan permukaan momiji yang kering, daun momiji tersebut sobek. Len menghela nafas dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Kenapa…orang-orang memperlakukan aku seperti daun momiji ini..?" lirih Len. Tanpa ia sadari setetes–dua tetes Kristal bening membuat kacamatanya menjadi buram. Len dengan cepat membasuh air matanya yang turun tanpa aba-aba, melirik ke segala arah, berharap tiada sosok lain yang melihatnya seperti itu.

Kemudian Len tersenyum miris. Tidak akan mungkin ada yang akan melihatnya disini. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari luka dihatinya, tidak ada yang akan mengetahui bahwa ia kesepian, tidak akan ada yang peduli padanya dan mau berbicara padanya, menemaninya mengisi hari-harinya. Sama sekali tidak ada.

_Apakah mungkin orang-orang tidak akan menyadari eksitensi dirinya?_

_Apakah jika ia meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini, bahkan keluarganya pun akan melupakannya begitu saja?_

Isakan Len semakin menjadi-jadi. Len tidak ingin menangis, namun air mata ini keluar begitu saja, semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin menjadi-jadi. Air mata semakin banyak membanjiri wajahnya. Terpaksa, ia melepas kacamata miliknya dan meraih sekotak tissue disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Um…permisi…" Len terkejut, kemudian menarik selimutnya. Tampak salah seorang perawat bersurai _Teal_ panjang sedang berdiri didepan pintu sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda, tampak seorang gadis bersurai keemasan sedang menatapnya dengan iris _Azure_nya.

"Mi–Mikhu-nhee?!" Seru Len sambil mengusap-usap matanya dan memakai kacamatanya. Suaranya menjadi serak.

"A–Ah, Len-kun..maaf mengganggu, tapi kau punya teman baru disini.." Hatsune Miku, nama perawat tersebut. Len terdiam, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, silahkan.." Len membersihkan beberapa momiji yang masuk dan berserakan di kusen jendela. Len dapat merasakan mata besar gadis itu memancar kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu!" Miku keluar kamar begitu ia mengurus gadis itu dan melipat kursi roda yang digunakan oleh si gadis.

'Hop!' Len terkejut, tanpa sebab gadis itu melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Len menarik selimutnya, tidak tertarik untuk berbicara.

"Hei." Gadis itu mencolek-colek punggungnya. Len tidak menghiraukannya, dan berniat untuk pura-pura tertidur.

"Hei. Ayolah, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu~" Gadis tetap saja mencolek-colek punggung Len.

"Argh, baiklah. Namaku Kagamine Len, umur 19 tahun, kau puas?!" ujar Len kesal. Rin menunjukkan deretan giginya, terlihat dua gigi panda di rahang atasnya. Ia tersenyum puas dan memanjati kasur Len.

"Umurmu sama denganku! Hei, ruangan ini begitu sepi! Apakah kau tahan sendirian diruangan ini beberapa lama?" Tanya gadis itu. Len terdiam. Gadis itu tampak berpikir.

"Hm! Dugaanku benar! Kau kesepian, bukan? Kau sendirian diruangan ini berbulan-bulan sebelumnya!" seru gadis itu. Len mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis itu menatapnya. "Namaku Rin! Kaizatsuku Rin! Salam kenal!"Gadis bernama Rin itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Diam-diam ada perasaan hangat dihati Len saat menyambur jabatan tangan itu.

_Inikah rasanya memiliki seorang teman….?_

Rin adalah orang yang sangat ceria. Seringkali ia membuat Len tertawa karena tingkahnya. Mengisengi perawat-perawat dengan suara hantu buatan, menukar menu makanan kesukaan seorang dokter, atau dengan sengaja menginjak jubah seorang dokter yang sering berlalu lintas didepan koridor.

Yang Len dengar, Rin berada dirumah sakit karena ibunya kerap melukainya atau meracuninya, namun Rin tetap ceria, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia terus disiksa seperti itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Rin memang selalu tersenyum. Kepada siapa saja, kepada Len, kepada penderita-penderita penyakit berat di bangsal anak juga. Rin sudah seperti penjaga mereka.

Meskipun terkadang Rin agak menyebalkan juga, seperti mengambil bukunya atau menyembunyikan pai pisang kesukaannya. Namun itu semua tidak membuat Len membenci Rin, sebab Rin adalah orang yang pertama kali dapat membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Oh! Lihat! Sudah musim semi!" Rin tersenyum sambil menunjuk bunga-bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran. Len tersenyum. Rin mengambil sebuah kursi roda dan mendorongnya.

"Kau mau pergi keluar?" tawar Rin. Len mengangguk, kemudian Rin mengangkat tubuh Len. Len agak terkejut, karena gadis seperti Rin dapat mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"Hehe..tubuhmu ringan." Rin terkekeh.

Rin membawa Len ke taman belakang rumah sakit tersebut. Cukup besar memang, Len merasa lebih segar begitu melihat banyak bunga dan suasana taman rumah sakit yang hijau dan asri. Kemudian, keduanya duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" Len memperhatikan Rin yang tampak asyik memainkan sesuatu dalam kepalan kedua tangannya. Rin tersenyum, kemudian membuka kepalan tangannya. Len melihat sebuah karet gelang kecil berwarna kemerahan.

"Lihat nih, aku membuat menara Tokyo!" ujar Rin dengan bangga, mengangkat jari-jarinya ke udara, memperlihatkan untaian-untaian karet yang dibuatnya.

"Rin hebat, yaa.." Len memperhatikan jari-jari Rin yang luwes memainkan karet tersebut.

"Ah, ini untukmu, Len." Rin tersenyum manis, menyisipkan sebuah karet gelang kecil. Len kebingungan, Rin yang tampaknya mengetahui isi pikiran Len melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku menyukai Len–ah tidak, mungkin lebih dari itu." Ujar Rin dengan pipi merona. Len menyadari apa yang dibicarakan Rin, pipinya juga merona.

"Aku…aku..kurasa aku juga menyukaimu –aku mencintaimu, Rin.." Len memalingkan wajahnya, sambil beberapa kali memegangi kacamatanya yang merosot dari batang hidungnya. Rin terkekeh kecil.

"Semoga semuanya akan terus tersambung. Seperti karet, yang tidak dapat diputuskan meskipun sekencang apapun mendapat tarikan..kecuali ada sebuah pisau yang memutuskannya." Rin tersenyum sambil mengangkat karet tersebut ke udara.

"Yah, kita tidak akan tahu seperti apa 'pisau' tersebut." Jawab Len perlahan, kedua matanya memandangi sakura-sakura yang berguguran.

"Jika 'pisau' itu berusaha memisahkan kita, mari kita bersama-sama menghadapinya agar kita terus tersambung!" bibir kemerahan Rin merekah. "Sudah mulai sore, Len. Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang."

.

.

.

"Len?" Pagi itu, Rin terdiam. Menatap Len yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Sudah 6 bulan semuanya lewat begitu saja, keadaan Len semakin memburuk. Para perawat dan dokter bilang, umurnya sudah dapat dihitung dalam beberapa bulan. Rin tidak suka ini. Rin memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya akhir-akhir ini sering terasa sakit.

Kemarin malam, keadaan Len kritis. Len masih koma hingga saat ini, ia sudah koma dari tadi malam. Rin dipindahkan ke ruangan lain, meski awalnya ia tidak mau dan melawan, tetapi demi keadaan Len yang semakin memburuk, akhirnya ia mau juga dipindahkan. Rin semakin tidak suka keadaannya sekarang.

Rin berpikir, mengapa tidak ada satu pun anggota dari keluarga ternama itu? Kagamine. Sama sekali tidak ada yang datang hanya sekedar untuk menjenguk Len yang sedang sekarat. Rin benci sekali. Tapi dirinya berpikir, ia tak bisa begitu saja membenci keluarga Kagamine.

Tanpa sadar, benih-benih air kecil mulai meluncur turun dari pipinya yang seputih salju. Rin tidak tahan. Rin merasa pikirannya penuh, semuanya bercampur aduk.

Marah, sedih, takut, gelisah.

_Marah, karena berpikir dirinya tak berguna saat ini. _

_Sedih, karena melihat keadaan Len. _

_Takut, ia takut Len meninggalkannya. _

_Gelisah, ia gelisah akan keadaan Len yang sempat kritis dan naik turun seperti itu. _

Rin dengan cepat mengusap-usap matanya, memaksa air matanya untuk berhenti. Ia merongoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah karet kecil. Secara perlahan dirinya mulai terhibur dan melupakan kesedihannya, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat secercah memori. Tentang musim semi tahun lalu, dimana dirinya dan Len melihat sakura, dan saling menyatakan perasaannya. Lagi-lagi jari-jari Rin terhenti, terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Menutup matanya perlahan, kembali memutar kumpulan memori layaknya roll film yang diputar, dirinya menikmati waktu-waktu itu. Dimana Len masih bisa bersama dengannya.

"Berjuanglah…berjuanglah…ini saatnya kau menghadapi 'pisau' yang akan menghujam dirimu, Len…" bisik Rin sambil tersenyum pilu.

BAM! Tiba-tiba seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan Len dengan tergesa-gesa, seorang dokter datang dengan wajah khawatir. "Ga–gawat! Detak jantungnya tidak menentu!" serunya.

Rin dengan wajah sendu menatap melalui jendela kamar itu. Menatap wajah Len dibalik masker oksigennya. Meskipun tertutup beberapa tubuh sang dokter. Rin dengan gelisah menatap kedalam ruangan itu, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kumohon…Len…bertahanlah…bertahanlah…" bisik Rin sekali lagi. Ia melipat tangannya, perlahan-lahan kedua iris Azure yang indah itu menutup, Rin terus menerus membisikkan kata-kata doa, sambil sesekali air mata menetes, bercucuran membasahi pakaiannya.

Kriet –seorang dokter beserta sang asisten dan perawatnya keluar dari ruangan itu, Rin mengintip kedalam ruangan tersebut. Begitu melihat pintu yang terbuka baginya, diam-diam ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Len…Len.." isak Rin perlahan, mengusap wajah Len dibalik masker oksigen tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu, kedua mata azure itu terbuka. Sayangnya, cahaya dalam kedua mata itu seakan-akan sudah pudar.

"R…in…." Len berusaha tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Rin. Rin dengan cepat meraih tangan itu.

"Len…apa kau…masih punya waktu…?" Tanya Rin perlahan, sambil mengusap lembut tangan Len.

"Aku…..di….sini…." bisik Len. Rin merasa agak senang mendengar suaranya seperti dulu. Meski tak seceria musim semi waktu itu.

"Bertahanlah…aku yakin kau akan bisa menghadapi ini…" Rin berbisik, tak lama kemudian air matanya jatuh. "Aku tidak suka melihat keadaanmu seperti ini…tapi…aku tak bisa apa-apa…"

"Tidak…apa…apa…me –melihat…wajahmu…ak…sudah senang…." Len mengukir senyumnya dibalik masker oksigen itu.

"Ta–tapi.."

"Kau…tahu..? Lebih baik….kau…melupakanku….mulai…sekarang…" bisik Len sendu. Rin terdiam mendengar kalimat demi kalimat.

"Tidak. Tidak! Kau ingat bukan? Kau…kau pasti bisa Len, aku yakin…kau akan bertahan…" isak Rin semakin menjadi-jadi, kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa karet berwarna merah dan oranye miliknya, memakaikannya ke pergelangan tangan Len.

"Anggap saja ini jimat keberuntungan, Len…Semoga Tuhan menyertaimu…"

.

.

.

Musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Rin mengencangkan jaket miliknya agar tubuhnya yang rapuh terlindung dari udara dingin. Ia menatap nanar kearah jendela, suara badai salju diluar membuat kusen jendela menggertak-gertak, seraya menempelkan jari-jarinya ke jendela yang dingin, Rin tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, Len. Sebentar lagi aku datang…kurasa…" bisik Rin perlahan. Dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam ilusinya, ia hanya melamun dan menatap jendela. Menunggu waktu hidupnya akan berakhir. Dan ia ingin menantinya secepatnya.

Dua minggu sejak dokter yang merawatnya memvonis Rin dengan penyakit _Leukimia_nya, Rin hanya menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Dirinya juga tahu bahwa perlahan-lahan raganya akan rapuh, rusak, dan menghilang–tenggelam dalam jurang maut.

Lagipula ia sudah menerimanya. Ia malah merasa senang. Kemungkinan ia dapat melihat sang kekasih kembali. Kagamine Len. Sudah 6 bulan sejak kematiannya, dan Rin tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan sosoknya.

_Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, _

_Aku akan selalu menyimpan kenanganmu dalam memoriku, _

_Aku tahu bahwa perjumpaan kita begitu cepat, _

_Begitu juga dengan perpisahan kita. _

Rin terbatuk, lagi-lagi cairan kental berwarna merah menetes melalui celah kedua mulutnya. Rin hanya bungkam menatap telapak tangannya yang kini ternodai oleh merah darah, mengambil selembar tissue dan membersihkan noda tersebut dari telapak tangannya.

Keadaan Rin berubah total. Rambut pirangnya yang dulu selalu bersinar indah, kini menjadi kusam dan rontok. Bibirnya yang penuh senyum dan terlihat segar dengan warna merah muda, kini menjadi pucat dengan senyuman nanar. Matanya yang dulu selalu penuh semangat, kini sudah mulai memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Sebentar lagi…Len…" bisik Rin.

_Suaramu, membuat hatiku perih saat mengingatnya. _

_Sosokmu membuatku rindu padamu. _

_Mengapa…mengapa…?_

_Engkau pergi begitu cepat. _

_Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin melihatmu. _

_Maka dari itu aku akan menemuimu. _

_Tunggulah aku. _

Demikianlah, malam itu Rin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Noda-noda merah mewarnai piyamanya, dan juga menodai lehernya, telapak tangannya, dan sebagian besar menodai kasur yang putih bersih. Senyuman tulus terukir diwajahnya. Kini ia tertidur dengan tenang. Ia akan menemui orang tercintanya. Seranya menggenggam sebuah karet gelang oranye sebagai saksi bisu cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sayang sekali, The End :) **

.

.

**Author's note: **

**BWWWWOOOOSSSSHHHH! *menghela nafas(ato kipas rusak?)* **

**Akhirnya~ tercipta juga fanfiction ini :3 APAKAH INI GAJEH?! ;A;**

**Oh well, sebenernya agak ragu juga sih…fanfiction ini tercipta karena gebetan author yang seneng main karet :3 Yah, hal yang sederhana bisa menjadi ide buat nulis cerita gini *UWWWOOO*Sebenernya sih, author lagi seneng sama cerita Slice of Lives. Jadi ya gitu deh -3- *maksud*. Muaaahh~ **

**Curcolan: Sekarang author legends jadi sedikit, karena pada sibuk kuliah atau kerja. Dan melihat banyak author newbie, itu artinya author punya banyak temen baru~ mueheheheh~ yah, meskipun beberapa newbie yang author rada –gimana yah ngomongnya rada 'ngek' gitu…tapi author tetep suka~ **

**/apa-apaanini -_-?/ **

**JAAA NEEEEE~ **

**WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS, SUPPORTS, FAVES, AND FOLLOWS XD XD XD**


End file.
